


A Small Taste of St. Petersburg

by Rollingkid023



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WE WERE BORN TO SHIP VICTUURI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: Katsuki Yuri now lives with Victor up in St. Petersburg, Russia. Victor tells him something less important than figure skating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halesiias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesiias/gifts).



> Here, have something cute! My specialty!  
> Katsudon Recipe:http://www.taste.com.au/recipes/35417/katsudon+crumbed+pork+egg+rice+bowl

Katsuki Yuuri is relaxing now in St. Petersburg, Russia with Victor Nikiforov. Aww, look at them they're happily cuddling. Victor looks over at Yuuri and kisses him lightly on the lips. He was thinking about teaching Yuuri on how to make a pirozhki, but he wanted to also know how to make katsudon for his lover. So Victor got up and Yuuri, from the gravity, slid off Victor.   
"Hey, Victor, what's up?"  
"I want you to teach me how to make katsudon," Victor announced. He wanted him to hear every word. Yuuri began thinking. Why would he want me to teach him how to make katsudon? Ah, I don't know!  
"Yuuri, if you teach me how to make katsudon, I tell you how I make pirozhki."  
"Alright, Victor. Let's get cooking!!!!"  
"Yaaay!" Victor cheered as both of them headed in to the kitchen.   
"Victor, do you have a tendorizer?" Victor gave Yuuri a dirty look. And handed him a rolling pin.   
"Not that kinda tendorizer, you perv," Yuuri continued. "A meat hammer." That rolling pin was the best thing Victor, so Victor shook his head no. Then Yuuri started to pound the meat. The next time he measured it, it was 1cm thick.  
"So, wanna make a three station breading process, first the flour, next into the two eggs I just had you whisk together, and finally the panko."  
"Yuuri," Victor kissed him. Yuuri blushed. Victor helped Yuuri bread the rest of the pork.  
"And then you wanna put them in oil." Yuuri continued. "Cook them two minutes per side. Layer the onions, rice, the pork and then a cooked egg on top and were done!" Victor cheered as both of them sat with each other while eating the utterly delicious, great, appealing, katsudon.


End file.
